Not So Bad
by sarahhjanesmith
Summary: When Sharon isn't having a good time at a retirement party, Provenza decides to keep her company. (Raydor/Provenza)


Sharon did _not_ want to be at the retirement party. In fact, she could think of at least five other places she'd rather be. She wasn't really in the mood for celebration. She didn't even know the man the party was for, Lieutenant Hayes, very well. She was there out of obligation. She wished they'd at least picked somewhere other than a bar for the party. Honestly. A _bar._

Provenza noticed Captain Sharon Raydor sitting alone at the bar, and on pure impulse, decided to keep her company. He didn't like the Captain all that much, but he found he was liking this party much less.

"You're looking a bit glum, Captain," he said, taking a seat on the bar stool next to her. She shrugged.

"I suppose I'm not really in the partying mood," she said as politely as she could manage. She wasn't really in the _talking_ mood either.

"To tell the truth, neither am I," he admitted. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She looked hesitant, but nodded. He was more than a little surprised when she downed her drink in under a minute, setting the glass down delicately when she was finished.

"Another?" He asked politely. She nodded again.

One hour and roughly seven drinks later, they were both starting to enjoy the party a good bit more.

"Okay, now watch," Sharon said, popping a cherry stem into her mouth. After a few twists and turns, she produced a perfectly knotted stem and placed it on his napkin.

"How am I supposed to learn from _that? _You still didn't tell me how to do it!" He said, gesturing toward the stem in frustration. She chuckled, taking a slow sip from her drink.

"I don't know how to show you!"

"How did you learn, then?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"My husband."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he settled for finishing off his drink and ordering another.

"Make that two," Sharon chimed in.

"Good thing we don't have to work tomorrow," he joked.

She snorted, and he nearly fell out of his chair in response.

"You've got quite the laugh, Captain," he said with a smirk. She suddenly looked embarrassed.

"No, really. It's charming. I like it," he told her, placing his hand on her arm. She blushed and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

"Do you think we've made enough of an appearance at this thing?" He asked, looking around to see if anyone else had left yet.

"I'd say so."

"Good. Do you want to get out of here?"

She gave him a cautious glance.

"And go _where?_" She asked warily.

"Well, I don't think either of us is in any shape to drive..." he paused. "We could get a cab, go get something to eat?"

She tilted her head, giving his suggestion careful consideration.

"Okay. Sounds good," she decided, grabbing her purse and standing up. She wobbled slightly, but steadied herself against the bar before proceeding forward. He chuckled, following close behind her as she made her way toward the exit.

"Do you like pizza?" He asked once they were in a cab.

"I do," she answered, flashing him a grin. He had expected her to say no, and she knew it. He nodded and gave the driver an address.

Upon arriving at the restaurant and being seated, they had already sobered up considerably. They decided on a standard pepperoni pizza, to avoid an argument, and sipped at their water while waiting.

"How's Rusty?" He asked in an attempt at conversation.

"He's fine. Now that he's out of emergency care things are better. I think he feels less restricted."

Provenza nodded in agreement.

"At least he hasn't tried to run off again," he joked. Sharon snorted, again, then covered her mouth immediately.

He was beginning to really love that laugh of hers. He even found himself hoping to hear more of it in the future.

When their pizza came, they ate and continued on with their polite conversation. Sharon insisted on paying, since he had paid for the drinks back at the bar, and they both knew that had _not_ been cheap.

"You know what, Captain? You're not so bad after all," he told her as they left the restaurant. She gave him one of her brightest smiles, her green eyes lighting up, along with the rest of her features.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Same goes for you."

* * *

"You got home late last night," Rusty said over breakfast the next morning.

"Did I wake you?" She asked, a concerned look passing over her features. He shook his head.

"No, I was up. How was the party?"

"Not so bad," she said, remembering the words the Lieutenant had said to her the night before.

"Really? I thought you said you didn't want to go?" He said around a mouthful of cereal.

"I didn't. I ended up having a nice time though."

Rusty simply shrugged and finished his cereal, leaving the conversation behind.

Sharon, however, found herself thinking about that night quite often over the next few days. Lieutenant Provenza had been different since then. They'd both been getting along much better.

_"Can we improve our work relationship through dinner and a drink?" _

_"God, no." _

It turned out, he had been wrong.


End file.
